Talk:Tier List: Full Power/@comment-33436465-20180630094612/@comment-28113666-20180630204240
Extreme TEQ isn't even close to the hardest hitting team in the game. Here the list Some definitions from Oxford dictionarys Best 1- Of the most excellent or desirable type or quality. *1.1- Most enjoyable. *1.2- Most appropriate, advantageous, or well advised Damage 1- Inflict physical harm on (something) so as to impair its value, usefulness, or normal function. *1.1-Have a detrimental effect on. Defend 1- Resist an attack made on (someone or something); protect from harm or danger. *1.1- Speak or write in favour of (an action or person); attempt to justify. *1.2- Conduct the case for (the party being accused or sued) in a lawsuit. **1.3- (in sport) protect one's goal or wicket rather than attempt to score against one's opponents Units consist of HP, ATK, DEF and links, but the first and the last aren't relevant and quantificable respectively so only ATK & DEF can be considered. So, Defend=Best? No Damage= Best? No Damage&Defend=Best? Yes Did I talk about damage? No Did I talk about better? Yes And is better a balance between Defending and damaging? Yes Frieza only gets the 3 Ki when in the first slot, which he will never be in He'll never be if you threaten him as you do (?) Goku (GT) links well with multiple characters, including the leader of the team. Goku ss3 links awfully on many ways and this problem comes of that you want to bring non-conventional units to fullfill that problem, so don't start saying that the fact he links well with multiple units is a factor. Also, Angel Golden Frieza only gives the 50% DEF to himself, not all Extreme allies. Fail that's my fault. This doesn't make any sense. What is the point you are even trying to prove here? A unit can easily be optimal just because of how they impact one unit on the team. The team is insanely better when LR SSJ3 Goku can consistently get his 18 Ki, and that's why SSJKK is optimal. Because he helps the team out that much. You say that because of the impact he has standalone he only needs to get buffed, so let's run full teams of Saibamen while only having one unit at its best, that's the solution. Yeah....that's what a tier list is about. A tier list is supposed to rank units on how good they are on said team, if a unit is objectively weaker than another, it should be in a lower tier. Do you not know how tier lists work? Cool let's do that. Let's make all S tier units in Super TEQ go to A tier because ss3 Goku outclasses them all cooki the order we already have set to demonstrate that and cookie also the fact that it's not a unit each tier as you think it is. Ofc I know what a tier list is. It's a cookie place where units are ranked in function of what they can do. But the fact that a unit is better doesn't mean the other is trash. Is SSBE Vegeta trash? No. Why? There are better units why isn't he trash? If you keep without seeing it at this point, there's not any need to keep this discussion. A couple things are missing from this point. A; floaters will not be hitting any where near that hard. B; LR SSJ3 Goku does so much damage with a unit specifically there to support him that it outclasses anything else. There is seriously no other realistic rotation that does more damage than LR SSJ3 Goku and TEQ Tien. A- Using this Here the list that you sent me yourself, You can see how the hardest hitting unit of Potara is a floater, how one of the hardest hitters of Heroes is a floater, how one of the hardest hitters in Pure Saiyans is a floater and how another of the hardest hitters in the game is a floater in Resurrected Warriors. So you are being hypocritical. B- There is seriously no other realistic person that would run what you are saying.